The technological advancements of mobile computing devices, also described herein as portable electronic devices, have been greater and more frequent than the technological advancements of image displays on these mobile computing devices. From smart phones to tablets to laptops to desktops, users face increasing frustration as each device's display must be manually calibrated or reconfigured—whenever technologically possible—to suit the varying ambient conditions and user conditions to produce or reproduce (cast) an optimal display image in a manner that the user intuitively expects.